


Memories Are Just Where You Laid Them

by thesaddestboner



Series: afraid of change, afraid of staying the same [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Character Study, Detroit Red Wings, F/M, Gen, M/M, Non-Famous Family Members As Characters, POV Alternating, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Jiri dies for the first time November 21, 2005.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Are Just Where You Laid Them

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of an unofficial tag in the old, embarrassing What a Good Boy universe (which can only be found on Yahoo Groups, muwahahahaha). Title from "Hemorrhage" by Fuel.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Jiri dies for the first time November 21, 2005. (His heart had stopped; technically he really _was_ dead.) Later, he will tell Avory he had an out of body experience. 

_I saw him, Avory, I saw Max. He said I was dead too. Like him._

Avory only clings to his hand, tugs on him, trying to pull him back to the world of the living. 

She's seen the pictures, the lovingly collected memorabilia from Max's too-short, unspectacular career, seen Max's dead eyes through Jiri's every time she kisses him goodnight.

 

Jesse is sitting on the couch holding little Brianna in his lap, with the game on TV. Jennifer is in the kitchen. He can almost smell the ice and he misses it.

He only realizes he's holding Brianna too tight when the baby begins to cry

 

And then time stops.

So much red, it looks like blood. The players closing in around Jiri. Coagulating, Jesse thinks, stupidly.

The camera closes in.

Lang and Shanahan standing guard, despondent looks on their sallow faces.

And then Jiri's lifeless body, neck at a jagged angle, and Jesse holds his breath.

 

Jiri wakens in the hospital with no clue as to why he's there, his last memory (before he died) the shift on which the Predators scored.

His mind has been wiped clean.

He will not remember that he talked to Max, except in his dreams.

 

This is the first time Jiri Fischer dies, but it will not be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
